thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Buffers and Bridges
Buffers and Bridges is the twenty-fourth episode of Delete the Mixed-Traffic Engine. Plot Recently, Delete's morning passenger train had been extended to Barrow. Which is right across and bridge over a canal. Delete took pride in it, and made sure he was on time. One day, he took the passengers and had a rest. Thinking about his visit to the Mystic River Traction Company Railway. "It was nice seeing my old friend again. After so long. It was time I saw her again." Then, he took another set of passengers to Sodor. He was in a hurry to keep time, and was going rather fast. "Steady boy", called his Driver. "You don't want to collaspe the bridge. It's a privilage to have our railway connected to the British Railway." Delete started to slow down, but it was too late! There are sidings, right beyond the bridge, and Delete was accidently switched onto one of those! He slid, right off the track. Luckily, his passengers were alright, but he was off the rails. Henry helped to pull the coaches home, and his tender was taken, but Delete lay, off the line. "Why did I worry so much about keeping time, that I slid right off the track?", he thought. The next mroning, he was lifted by Rocky to firm ground. "I understand that you were trying to keep time. But time doesn't rush by too fast, Calm, relax", the Fat Controller told him. "Yes sir. I, I'll try sir." He really did try to, but instead of sleeping, he stayed awake, so he could be prepared when he was needed. He even insisted his crew to stay. Near sunset, the Fat Controller came to see him. "I need you to collect some coaches borrowed from the BR. They are empty so...." Delete was already puffing away to collect them. "Relax!", called the Fat Controller. Soon, he had the coaches, and puffed on home. Up the line..... "It's getting dark now, let's just change the points and install the buffers tomorrow", said a workman. Delete was too quick. With no buffers to stop him, he slid himself, and the coaches off the track. "I think I'm off the line", Delete said. "You are", his Fireman replied. "We told you relax, stay calm. The coaches are empty. No one is timing or checking you to see if your on time." "You could arrive at dawn and be on time", his Driver added. The next day, Rocky, Percy, The Truck, and the Breakdown Train worked hard to help Delete and the coaches onto the track. "You really need to slow down Delete", said Percy. Then, the Fat Controller arrived. "Percy's right. I know you want to be Really Useful, but you need to be careful and quick. That doesn't mean don't care about time." "Yes Sir. I understand, Sir", Delete replied weakly. From that day on, he never hurries too much, and doesn't go too slow, just in the middle. Characters *Percy *Delete *Sir Topham Hatt *Rocky (non-speaking role) *The Truck (non-speaking role) Trivia *The BR Class 10 from Delete is mentioned. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Delete the Mixed-Traffic Engine Category:Episodes